Bait stations are used to house poisonous bait that kill rodents or insects. Typical rodent bait station configurations are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,448,852 and 5,040,327. In summary, a typical rodent bait station comprises an enclosure containing poisonous bait. One or more doorways into the enclosure is provided for the rodent to enter and eat some of the bait. The poisonous bait causes the rodent to die after leaving the bait station. Partitions within the enclosure prevent harm to a child by forming angles around which a child cannot reach to touch the bait. A lid that can only be opened with a special tool is provided to replace the bait, thereby making the bait station tamper resistant. Insect bait stations are similar in operation.
A bait station must be secured to prevent it from easily being tipped over or moved. The conventional manner for securing a bait station is to bolt it to something heavy such as a concrete structure or patio block. For example, a long bolt can be inserted through the base of the bait station and through a hole in a patio block. Then a washer and nut is screwed onto a threaded end of the bolt to secure the bait station to the patio block. The weight of the patio block then holds the bait station in place. Such methods of securing a base station are inconvenient and what is needed is a more convenient method for securing a base station.